


Destiel Tales

by The_hunter_Zee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_hunter_Zee/pseuds/The_hunter_Zee
Summary: Just simple one shots of Dean and Cas. Some are AU.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Castiel walks into the library his favorite place to go after classes. He finds his regular booth to sit in that gives a good view of the checkout counter not far away. That means the hot librarian he has had a crush on for the past few months was only so far away. He was distracting everything about him was distracting. His beautiful brown hair that was flopped up to rest sexily on his head, to his green candle apple eyes that always had light in it, his perfect puffy pink lips, to his dangerously, sexy, beautiful, lean body.





	1. Dirty Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic EVER so please go easy on me as I learn the ropes to it all. This is a book full of oneshots for Dean and Cas. These won’t be continuations unless I say so. I got this prompt off of Tumblr so I hope you like it.

***Dean***

I slam the door behind me as Sam and I walk into the Coroner office.

“Have you heard from Cas,” Sam asks with a small smile.

“No, Sam it’s not like Cas is attached to me by the hip,” I say rolling my eyes

“he has his own life in heaven.”

“Okay,” Sam says in a doubtful tone.

“You have anything to say bitch.”

“Not unless you wanna confess something, Jerk.”

I chuckle as we show our badges walking into the large room. A man stands over the dead body on the table. He looks up with a frown and stares at us.

“I am Agent Radke and this is Agent Seaman,” I say introducing me and Sam. “We’re from the FBI.” 

The man smiles walking up to us.

“I’m Jacky I would shake your hand but you know,” he says showing his bloody gloved hands.

Sam laughs and nods, "We’re here because of Carl Buford's death.”

“Oh, yes the weird one,” Jacky says nodding walking to one of the body storage things.

We follow him and he makes a big pull pulling out Carl.

“What made this one weird,” Sam asks.

I look around the body looking for puncture wounds. Then I look into his cold eyes. He had blue ones really good blue ones. Yes, they are a perfect light blue but Cas has to be the best ones I’ve ever seen. Maybe because he is an Angel or maybe because-

“Dean, you alright,” Sam asks shaking me out my thoughts.

“Yeah,” I mumble.

Sam looks at me and turns to Jacky.

“Well his teeth was a very peculiar sight,” Jacky says biting his lip.

I grab Carl’s top lip to see the Vampire teeth. _Great!_

“Thanks for your help Jacky but we really need to head out.” I look up to see Sam near the door.

I follow him to the car.

“It seems like a Vampire nest.”

“Yeah,” I say nodding at him.

“I’m going to look around her,” Sam says standing outside the car as I get in.

“You go look for anything else that I might have missed.”

“Kay.”

Sam nods walking down the street. I make my way to the run down Motel room. I open up the door and sit down in front of the laptop.

Three Hours Later…

I groan as I set the laptop on the side table next to the bed. It’s so boring here. I smirk knowing the perfect person to keep me company. _Oh my feathery friend, Castiel please come to keep me from boredom._ I look around me to not see my baby in a trench coat. I sigh and try again. _Castiel please answer me. I am bored and thinking about you and your lips and how slightly your jacket slides of your shoulders. If you come I can teach you how to work those beautiful lips you have there and how adorable you’ll look with not just your jacket sliding off your body. Cas don’t make me have to wait for your pretty ass. The longer I wait the longer you’ll squirm under my-_

“Dean, your prayer was very inappropriate,” the monotone voice says.

I sit up to see Castiel staring at me his head cocked to the side. I bite my lip to stop myself from laughing.

“It got you here didn’t it?”

“My pants are very tight now and I don’t know why.”

I look down and chuckle and surprised at how low and sexual it comes out. I stand up now standing right in front of him.

“Well let me help you out with that.”

 


	2. BJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how I thought s7e23 when Cas and Dean went to go get “Baby” from a hidden garage. Mild BJ in here.

“If we attack Dick and fail, then you and Sam die heroically, correct?” Cas says turning to Dean.  
“I don't know. I guess,” Dean says confused at where Cas is going.  
“And at best, I die trying to fix my own stupid mistake. Or... I don't...die – I'm brought back again. I see now. It's a punishment resurrection. It's worse every time.”  
Dean now fully turns to Cas surprised at what he had just said.  
“I'm sorry. Uh, we're talking about God crap, right?”  
“I'm not good luck, Dean,” Cas says in his low tender voice.  
“Yeah, but you know what? Bottom of the ninth, and you're the only guy left on the bench... Sorry, but I'd rather have you, cursed or not. And anyway, nut up, all right? We're all cursed. I seem like good luck to you?”  
Cas looks up at dean a small smile appearing on his face. Did _the_ Dean Winchester just have a chick flick moment with him of all people?  
“What,” Dean asks staring at smiling Cas.  
“Well, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but I detect a note of forgiveness.”  
Cas slowly moves towards him.  
“Yeah, well, I'm probably gonna die tomorrow, so…” Dean scoffs brushing the comment off.  
“Well, I'll go with you. And I'll do my best,” Cas says in a low voice now fully close to Dean.  
“Cas what have I said about personal sp-”  
“Dean I’m sorry,” Cas says putting a tender kiss on Dean's neck.  
“I’m sorry about opening purgatory,” Cas says moving his kisses to Dean’s chest.  
“I’m sorry about working with Crowley.” Cas moves his hands down now unbuckling Dean’s belt.  
“I’m sorry about the lying,” Cas says hovering over Dean’s lips palming Dean’s growing erection which was responded by a hearty groan.  
“I’m sorry about breaking Sam’s wall.”  
Cas is now fully on his knees and he takes out Dean’s cock exposing it to the cold air. Dean takes in a sharp breath.  
“I’m mfffmff,” Cas started before shoving Dean’s cock into his mouth.  
Dean’s hand move fast towards Cas’ raven black hair. Cas moves away now licking the tip of his head slowly.  
“Am I forgiven, Dean?”  
“Yes...You’re so forgiven,” Dean says before letting out a loud moan.  
Dean looks down to see a smirk forms on Cas’ mouth before he takes him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being soooo short but the next one will be longer and better.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on Fanfiction.net so just look for it on there. My name on there is A_Hunter_Named_Zee. I don't own any of the characters duh! Thanks for reading.


End file.
